Fragments
by OrangeKattyKat
Summary: An Edgar/Nny ficlet of the slash variety. Jhonen's and all that.


**50 sentences challenge. The hard, and fun, part was creating an atmosphere with only one sentence. My chosen pairing is Edgar/Nny from JTHM. BECAUSE I CAN DO THAT. **

1-Ring

Johnny clicked his tongue as he examined the woman's dismembered hand, "Why do people even want to get married?" and he was only mildly surprised when the angel beside him flushed.

2-Hero

Edgar was hating, and internally damning, himself as he jumped off of the stretcher and ran after the homicide detective, clutching his bleeding side and yelling, "Wait! Johnny didn't do it!"

3-Memory

Johnny furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance, desperately trying to remember what happened the night before and why he was asleep on his best friend's shoulder in front of his television.

4-Box

Edgar found himself shocked when he floated into a room beneath Johnny's house and found a stack of boxes, instead of the machine he was killed in.

5-Run

"Any last words?" Edgar watched as Johnny smiled wickedly at the teenager he had cornered in the ally and laughed at the kid's response, "Can I have a head start?"

6-Hurricane

Edgar clutched at the back of Johnny's head tightly, pulling him closer, and moaned, arching his back, one coherent thought running through his head, "This is more intense than a hurricane."

7-Wings

"You have _wings_?" Johnny raised an eyebrow at the semi-transparent being before him, who answered in an exasperated manner, "Of _course_ I do. I'm your angel."

8-Cold

Edgar shivered and gulped, fighting back a blush, as Johnny's icy fingers danced their way up his chest.

9-Red

"I envy your conviction," and all Edgar knew after that was a flash of red, and broken glasses.

10-Drink

Johnny's eyes widened and he readjusted the strap of his backpack, raising an eyebrow at the blonde girl in front of him, he answered with a short, "I can't. I'm getting a Brainfreezy with Edgar."

11-Midnight

"This TV show isn't very good, Nny." a two cold fingers walked their way up Edgar's neck, "Of course not. They don't play the good stuff at midnight."

12-Temptation

Johnny narrowed his eyes, wondering how, out of all the things on this forsaken planet, he could be jealous of a _popsicle_.

13-View

"Why did you want to take me here?" Edgar almost asked before he heard Johnny whisper under his breath, "It's so...pretty when you look down on it."

14-Music

Johnny's eyes widened when he realized that the CD in his player wasn't his own, but the post-it note simply read, "I'm sorry. Just listen." and further inspection revealed it to be the song that was playing the day Edgar had come back from the dead.

15-Silk

"What is it_ exactly_ that you find so fascinating about my hair?" Johnny was starting to get annoyed at Edgar running his fingers through it.

16-Cover

"Why do you keep protecting me like this?" Johnny looked suspicious when Edgar draped a blanket over his thin frame, mediocre shelter against the wind, and silently hated Edgar's reply of, "I'm your angel. I _have_ to."

17-Promise

"Damn you, Edgar Vargas!" Johnny C. slammed his fist on the nearby building and screamed at the sky, "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LET ME GO TO HELL!"

18-Dream

"Chk! Whizz! Blam!" Edgar screamed and then felt no more...he awoke a few moments later, remembering the friend from his previous life.

19-Candle

Edgar must have forgotten to remind Johnny to pay his electricity bill.

20-Talent

"And the best part about Edgar," Johnny gestured towards the now-solid angel and smirked at the poor soul who had told him he was going to Hell for being gay, "Is that he's the only masochist I've found who can't die."

21-Silence

"Why?" Edgar thought he would never get used to the long silences Johnny made before answering a question.

22-Journey

"But, Nny!" Edgar protested, "I'm SORRY! Please...don't." But his companion threw one more t-shirt into his bag before slamming the door behind him.

23-Fire

"I can explain!" Edgar pleaded with the police officer, "It wasn't _our_ fault the stove exploded!"

24-Strength

Edgar was stronger than he looked, Johnny realized as he was slammed against the nearest flat surface.

25-Mask

"Ninja?" Edgar sent a skeptical look at the shirt Johnny made him.

26-Ice

Johnny gasped when Edgar had informed him that he'd never had a freezy before, and immediately pushed a cup into his hand, instructing, "Cherry."

27-Fall

Johnny couldn't help but break out into a fit of laughter when Edgar attempted to get the hallway light for him and tripped down the staircase.

28-Forgotten

Johnny smiled for the first time in a long time that night and he wondered how he'd ever forgotten how easy it was to have a conversation with Edgar.

29-Dance

The first time Edgar had asked him to go anywhere with him Johnny had answered with a rude, "No fucking way." but that may have had something to do with the choice of places...

30-Body

Johnny stretched out in a cat-like position and clawed at Edgar's shirt, while using him as a full-body pillow, causing him to blush.

31-Sacred

"'He shall be missed'?!" Johnny hissed, outraged, before punching the headstone and busting his knuckles open, and walked away with a low, "What a load of _shit_."

32-Farewells

Mom. I'm being kidnapped willingly by my best friend, as you're a crazy bitch. Love, Nny.

33-World

Edgar was starting to support what Johnny did after realizing that ridding the world of assholes couldn't be such a bad thing.

34-Formal

A fifteen year old Johnny pulled at his crisp shirt and, again, wished that he'd thought to invite Edgar along for some company, as weddings for the cousins you've never met before get boring fast when you can't drink.

35-Fever

He wasn't sick, but whenever Johnny kissed him like that, Edgar was sure he could feel the heat radiating off his skin.

36-Laugh

It was a rare occurrence, but Edgar felt that he enjoyed it more than the sweetest music when Johnny laughed, even if it was only because he'd managed to do something stupid again.

37-Lies

"I promise that we will always be together," Edgar had whispered, and Johnny had agreed, before they both pulled the trigger at the same time, sending one to Heaven and one to Hell.

38-Forever

Edgar sighed, sitting in his chair and wondering if Johnny had gotten caught yet down on Earth, before realizing that forever could be a very long time.

39-Overwhelmed

"Edgar...You're giving up Heaven for me..." Johnny's hands paused at Edgar's waistline, and Edgar thought that he was crying, "I can't do that to you."

40-Whisper

Johnny perked his ears, sure that the last whisper that had come from his sleeping partner sounded like his name.

41-Wait

"Wait!" but it was too late, the girl was already dead, and, upon inquiry, Edgar informed Johnny that there was a robot impersonator down the street and that _he_ would have been a better victim for the wall.

42-Talk

Johnny suspected that one of the reasons he'd come to look at Edgar as more than just a "best friend" was the intelligent conversation, and the fact that he could understand the insanity of Johnny's rants.

43-Search

Edgar was surprised that Johnny was no longer considered a "waste-lock", and it made it a whole helluva lot harder for the angel to find him.

44-Hope

Johnny found that, after he'd torn Edgar to pieces, he'd hoped he'd gone to Heaven after all.

45-Eclipse

When Johnny had yelled, "I'll go out with you when the Earth, sun, and moon align!" he'd forgotten about the annual eclipse.

46-Gravity

"FUCK YOU, GRAVITY!" Johnny yelled after a whole five seconds of staring at his now-empty ice-cream cone, before Edgar offered him his.

47-Highway

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!" Johnny yelled out the open window before slamming on his breaks and smacking Edgar upside the head for laughing.

48-Unknown

Edgar's hands wavered, "Are you sure you want to do this?" and he felt relived at Johnny's answer of, "I don't know. This is new to me too."

49-Lock

Johnny found it slightly amusing that Edgar actually thought a simple lock on his apartment door was enough to keep the homicidal maniac out at night.

50-Breathe

Edgar made sure to remember that if he bit lightly down on that spot just above his collarbone Johnny seemed to forget how to breathe.

**There. This was actually a lot of fun!**

**-Jem**


End file.
